Journey
by Killing Boys
Summary: Alexis Gilbert had lived a picture perfect suburban life. A cheerleader, kind, clever, a gentle heart while she never let relationships get in way but everything changed her parents died and she slept with Tyler Lockwood, getting herself pregnant in the process. Her life was messy enough but fate didn't seem to think so. (Alternate version of Clouds have silver linings)


She's a girl, just a girl who is in way too far over her head but doesn't know what to do about it. She's not just scared about her situation, she's absolutely terrified and has no idea how she could of possibly gotten herself into this. The girl's barely seventeen years old,still mourning the recent unimaginable loss of both her parents, coping with her own near death experience and now she's just found out she's pregnant with the baby of someone she's a rocky friendship with her entire life. It's a distraction, her pregnancy, taking her mind away from the mourning of her parents and making her think about her future, about her child, about what she needs to do but it all seems too much. How'd this even happen? Alexis asks herself s sits there in her bed, her hand splaying over her slightly protruding abdomen as she remembers everything that lead up to it, the night and the following morning after all too well.

It was a party at the falls, it was such a beautiful summer night yet her heart was only full of grief. Her parents funeral had only taken place about a week ago and she was only discharged from the hospital a few days before hand. She only went to the party because she was feeling alone beyond belief, an emptiness she had never experienced before, because she truly needed a distraction and she maybe also because knew Jeremy was sneaking off to it so she wanted to make sure he was safe.

She remembers being there, everyone giving her glances, no one had seen her since the funeral and all those looks were getting to her. She was also a soft girl, her emotions always getting the better of her. Her doe like eyes glistened with tears but none fell instead she grabbed a drink and acted as though nothing was any different. After that people were too busy partying and drinking to pay attention.

That was when she had caught sight of him, Tyler Lockwood, he was standing there surrounded by people crushing a beer can in his hand before going to chug yet another drink and she found the corner of her lips twitching up as she watched him, her own drink in hand.

He was laughing pulling the can from his lips, going to look at a friend beside him, Matt, she noticed but Tyler's eyes catch her own. His dark eyes widen in surprise for a moment before a wolfish smirk crawls onto his face and he winks at her. Alexis finds herself laughing softly at him, before dropping her empty drink on the ground and turning away, heading back over to dance and loss all care.

Music was blaring, hearts wear racing, she was dancing, losing herself in the rhythm. She had been drinking, successfully distracted herself from her grief. She remembers looking at the falls the town was named after thinking about just how beautiful they are. She remembers dancing, a hand grabbing her, bringing her attention to him. Alexis remembers the smirk on his face, the flicker of concern, and how her heart swelled as she saw him. Her emotions amplified a thousand fold because the last time she has seen him he was visiting her in the hospital, he was the only one not bound by blood that visited her that she knows of and that meant everything to her. And hell, he looked good tonight.

She had grinned up at him, all toothy and sweet. Tyler laughed at her smile and something she said, how excited she seemed when she had seen joked around, giving each other a hard time, avoid the sore topics and she loved it. They'd always had this love hate relationship, they'd tease, poke fun and endlessly annoy each other but they'd also get along brilliantly because deep down they always cared, an odd connection they only had with each other. One moment they're friends, they next they can't stand each other. Right now though, they seem on the better of terms.

She felt alive, and for a brief moment she was happy for the first time since the death of her parents.

They danced together, both sipping on drinks losing their better judgments. Bodies moving against each other. Their hearts beating in sync, grabbing at each other, hands roaming. She can remember noticing they way he's looking at her, she can remember feeling so thankful and full of life in this moment with him. Alexis had looked up at him with the wide soft eyes full of excitement as she laughed gently. It was a soft sound that made him grin and she's not too sure what came over her next but next thing she was grabbing him more, her soft lips on his.

He had paused only for a moment, just a split second before moving quickly and eagerly. It was as if he had been waiting for this for a while, been wanting. He was pulling closer , not caring about if it could be wrong in anyway because this is what he wants and right now it what she wants to. She smiled into the kiss, feeling electrified and alive in a way she's never felt, in a way that was new to her.

The morning after that night she woke up, head pounding, naked and wrapped in his arms in his bed. She remembers silently freaking out that she just lost her virginity, while not even dating someone, to Tyler of all people and not knowing how to react she finds herself sneaking out, wanting to pretend that night never happened. She wasn't sure how to feel. However that night did happen, and after a few weeks, a missed period and a pregnancy test, it was an undeniable fact. Not only did she have sex with Tyler but she also got pregnant. It was just her luck. She couldn't help the shame that clawed at her.

Now, as her breath stutters in fear, she realizes people are going to find out soon and she's not quite ready for that. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna all know. Elena and Jenna were there in the bathroom with her, tears streaming down her face, pregnancy test stick in hand. Jeremy found out only hours later however the girl refused to say anything about who the father was. It frustrated everyone else in the house to know end but they eventually dropped it, realizing the girl wouldn't tell them. No one else, no one outside of her family knows yet and it's not too long until someone figures it out especially now that school is back.

She's just terrified on what's going to happen when Tyler finds out. She has no idea how he'll react...except she expects the worst. No matter what happens though, she will love her child with everything she is, with her whole heart. She is nervous about everything, what will change what she has to give up though and things she won't be able to do now but in the end she knows it will be worth it. Worth it for her child. She may as well make the best of this. Alexis rubs her hand gently over her stomach, heart beating and calming before letting out a sharp breath and pushing herself out of her bed to start the day.

* * *

 **I've been getting quite a few messages and such from people telling me a should write a version of CHSL with Tyler/Alexis and I thought why not. give it a try. This will definitely be more angsty then the other one. Of course, ive also made other changes in this one.**

 **Let me know what you think. Remember to fav, follw and review**


End file.
